


What are friends for?

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Blow Jobs, I suck at tags, M/M, brojob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Izzy has dreamed of telling Tai how he feels about him, but is too afraid to ruin their friendship. But when Tai propositions him, there's no way he can say no.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Brojob

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give some credit. I had never heard the term 'brojob' before. Just a few months ago, I was reading a My Hero Academia fic - which I don't read a ton of, mainly I just look for stories with Iida - and the term brojob was mentioned. I thought the author made it up and was a genius. But even though I found out the term had been around, I was still basically inspired by that fic. (I didn't copy the story in any way though) If you are interested in checking it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619902 (Warning: Story contains pot use... I don't... I'm indifferent on the subject? But I just thought I should warn people.)
> 
> As always, a trade with MJEsperandieu.

Izzy parked his car in front of Tai’s apartment building. He leaned back in an exhale, resting comfortably on his gray seat. He kept the car on, letting the  hot air hit him on this  cold and rainy day . The weather had taken an unexpected turn, so he didn’t bring a coat with him. He had been at  c ollege all day and going back home now would have been a detour.

Izzy loved spending time with Tai but it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself. Every time he saw Tai he started to get up the nerve to tell him, but the fear of Tai hating him stopped him. He would rationalize that Tai would never actually hate him but things would be awkward for sure and he was sure Tai would never return his feelings.

Finally he composed himself,  turned the car off, and made a run for Tai’s apartment. Unfortunately, the moment he got out of the car, it started raining harder. He was happy he wasn’t bringing his laptop in as he made his way to Tai’s door. He knocked.

After a few moments, Tai opened the door, wearing a blue shirt, brown khaki shorts, and a smile.

“Hey Izzy! I’m glad you- oh you’re drenched!”

Izzy nodded, trying not to shiver.

Tai quickly moved aside. “Come in, come in!”

Izzy bowed slightly and walked in. Now that Izzy was in the light of his apartment, Tai could see just how soaked he was.

Tai frowned as he looked his friend up and down.

“Izzy, you’re planning on staying for a while, right?”

Izzy knew what time it was, but instinctively looked at his watch anyway.

“Yeah, at least 3 hours. Why?”

“I think you should take a shower. You can wear something of mine and I’ll wash your clothes.”

Izzy paused. He wasn’t sure. A shower did seem like a good idea, but he wasn’t sure about being naked in Tai’s apartment. Still… his clothes were starting to feel colder and heavier.

“O-okay, if you’re sure...” Izzy said, taking his shoes off at the door, before making his way into Tai’s bathroom.

Once inside, Izzy closed the door and quickly pulled off his wet clothes. After he was naked, he debated on where to put them. He didn’t want to get Tai’s rug wet in the hallway, but he didn’t want Tai coming in while he was naked either.

So, he cracked the door open, to see Tai if wasn’t around. He heard his footsteps going the other direction, in another room, so he then gently set his wet clothes down outside.

“Tai? I put my clothes in the hallway.”

He didn’t hear anything, so he quickly shut the door again, and made his way to the shower. When the water was nice and warm, he got in, and shut the curtain. It was a white curtain, but had see-through lace at the top, so that Izzy could see out into the bathroom.

At first he just let the warm water wash over him. After getting warmed up, his eyes went to Tai’s body wash in the corner. He shrugged to himself. ‘Might as well get clean while I’m in here,’ he thought to himself and opened the bottle. He smelled it out of curiosity and was overcome with emotion. ‘It smells just like Tai!’ He continued to think to himself as he just stood there smelling it.

“Don’t like the smell of my shampoo, huh?”

“Gahhh!” Izzy yelled, dropping the soap as he tried to cover up, even though he knew Tai couldn’t see him.

“Tai?! What are you doing in here?”

Tai chuckled as he shook his head. “It’s no big deal you know. We’re both guys and I’ve seen you naked before.”

Izzy blushed hard, remembering times in the past, but it had been a long time.

“And I can’t see that much of you anyway, just your upper torso and face. I just brought in some clothes for you to wear. They are here on the sink.”

Izzy nodded, still embarrassed. He thought Tai was staring at his chest, but he was sure he was imagining things.

“T-Thank you...” Izzy stammered.

With that, Tai left.

Once he was gone, Izzy bent down and picked up the body wash before squeezing the bottle and lathering himself up.

It was crazy how much the smell reminded him of Tai. Suddenly, he looked down, to see something growing between his legs.

“Ugh...” Izzy groaned. “Not now...”

He wasn’t about to even entertain the idea of doing that in Tai’s shower.

Suddenly, Izzy couldn’t help but imagine Tai being in the shower with him…

Izzy shook his head at the thought. This wasn’t helping his throbbing dick.

Just then, Tai opened the door again.

“Izzy? You’ve been in there a while. Do you need a hand?” Tai said, with a smirk.

Izzy blushed. “S-sorry, I’ll hurry up.”

Tai shrugged. “Nah, if you are… having fun in there… go for it!”

Izzy turned to face Tai. “W-what do you-?”

But just then, both Tai and Izzy noticed that when Izzy turned, his erection was poking the shower curtain, causing a tent. Tai was pretty sure what he was looking at and Izzy’s reaction confirmed it.

Izzy backed away, trying to cover himself up, blushing. Meanwhile, Tai just smirked.

“I say again: need a hand?”

Izzy blinked as he looked at Tai. Was… he… offering? Izzy just stared for a moment. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react. He knew how he wanted to react… but didn’t think that would go very well. Ultimately he went for laughing it off.

“Ha-ha, very funny Tai...” Izzy said as he went back to washing all the soap off him.

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t mind.” Tai said, matter-of-factly, causing Izzy to face him again. “I’d love to give you a bro-job. What are friends for?”

Izzy raised his eyebrow. “Bro… job?”

“Yeah!” Tai said, taking off his shirt. “Just one friend helping out another friend. What do you say?”

Izzy debated as his dick twitched in anticipation. He had dreamed of getting a blowjob from Tai… but even a handjob, which he had offered, a hand, would be amazing… Tai touching him. He didn’t want to get too eager, but at the same time it felt like this might be his only chance to have anything like this happen with Tai.

“A-are you sure you won’t regret it after, if I say yes?”

“No way,” Tai said, taking off his pants.

The way he was acting, Izzy wondered a little if this was something he had done before – a lot before. But still, Izzy wasn’t passing up the opportunity.

“O-okay...” Izzy turned the water off as he had gotten the soap off him.

As Tai slid his boxers off, Izzy tried not to stare at Tai’s own dick. It was slightly bigger than his, but it wasn’t erect at all.

Tai then stepped forward to pull back the curtain. Izzy stepped to the side as Tai stepped in the shower and sat down on the ledge of the tub.

Izzy couldn’t help but notice Tai lick his lips as he looked at Izzy’s throbbing cock. He was just about to process the implications of the lick before Tai leaned forward and licked Izzy’s tip.

“Gah!” Izzy jumped back in surprise.

Tai looked up at Izzy with confusion.

“I thought you said you wanted a brojob?”

Again, Izzy had to think quickly. He didn’t want to be to eager, but he didn’t want to turn Tai off either.

“I-I do! A-and if this is what you were offering, then it’s okay! I just… at first you said ‘do you need a hand?’ So I thought that was all you were offering. A hand.”

Tai chuckled.

“Well, that too,” he said, as he reached out to stroke Izzy’s length.

Izzy moaned and braced himself against the wall off the shower as Tai continued to stroke his shaft and lick gently around the tip.

This was Izzy’s first blowjob, so he couldn’t be sure, but Tai seemed very skilled at this. His fingers knew just where and how to stroke, and his tongue knew just what it was doing too. But it also could have been that Izzy loved Tai and that made it even more amazing.

Tai then removed his hand and shoved as much of Izzy’s dick in his mouth as he could.

“MMMhhmmm!!!” Izzy moaned from the pleasure. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning Tai’s name. He was afraid to go that far.

Tai put his hands in action again and started exploring Izzy’s body.

Izzy couldn’t help but arch his back in pleasure as Tai felt his thighs, his balls, and his ass. Having Tai touch him places he only dreamed he would ever touch him was too much to handle.

Tai started sucking harder and moving faster.

Izzy really wanted this moment to last forever but the rate Tai was going it wasn’t going to last very long.

Tai then moved his lips back to the tip and put his hand back on his base, moving his slick tongue around his length and sucking the tip while stroking the length.

“T-Taaai….” Izzy accidentally let out, but it seemed to be the encouragement Tai needed because he increased the speed of stroking and licking even more around the tip, as fast as he could.

“Tai… I’m gonna...”

Tai increased his speed even more as Izzy came. Tai didn’t let a drop of it leave his mouth as he continued stroking and licking making sure he got every last drop.

When Izzy finished, he had to sit down on the ledge next to Tai, to get his composure.

He then looked over at Tai’s dick which by now had gotten a little hard but still not fully erect.

Izzy looked at Tai awkwardly. He didn’t know how to play this. But he had to be careful.

“So...” Izzy said, quietly. “W-would you like a brojob?”

Tai shook his head with a smile as he stood up.

“Nah. You shouldn’t feel pressured into doing it. I just wanted to help you out.”

Izzy quickly opened his mouth, but then closed it. He wanted to confess to Tai how badly he wanted his cock in his mouth, how he wanted to taste him, suck him, pleasure him, make him cum, but he knew he had to act like he didn’t, so things wouldn’t be awkward. Since Tai said no, he couldn’t really say anything else.

“I-If you’re sure...” Izzy said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Tai nodded as he stepped out of the shower. “You should probably wash up again. See you in the living room for video games in a few?”

Izzy nodded with a smile and turned the water back on as Tai grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom.

As the door closed, Izzy couldn’t help but smile sadly to himself.

‘Well...’ he thought to himself. ‘Tai will never love me, but at least I’ll have this memory to hold on to forever.’

XxXxXxXxXxX

As Tai shut the door to the bathroom, he smiled to himself.

“Thank goodness I knew enough to fap before you visited. I wouldn’t have been able to control myself just now,” he said out loud.

Tai put his clothes back on and made his way to the living room where he flopped down on his couch.

“Oh Izzy, I wish you loved me like I love you but at least I got to make you cum.”

He looked back at the door frame of the living room. He could still hear the shower running.

“You have no idea how hard it was to turn down the bro-job,” Tai said to himself. “But I only want a blowjob from you with love like the one I gave you.”

TBC


	2. Returning The Favor

As Izzy put on the clothes that Tai had left out for him, he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. Izzy gulped. He couldn’t believe he left it in his wet shorts. He was glad Tai checked the pockets. After setting his phone down again, he got a little curious. He unlocked the phone, and opened his pinesearch, the standard pineapple search engine. When he got there, he typed in Bro-job. He was curious if it was a thing. A result came up:

‘When two straight best friends engage in oral sex. Must say No-Homo, or else it’s gay.’

Izzy blinked as he thought to himself. ‘Tai didn’t say no-homo. Was that a hint, just in case?’

As Izzy continued getting dressed, he debated with himself whether or not he should say anything.

Still deciding, he walked out into the living room to see Tai, legs spread apart, hanging off the sofa, with a hand close to his crotch. But when he saw Izzy, he straightened up, almost like he had been doing something he shouldn’t.

“H-hey, feel better?”

Izzy made a decision right then and there.

“Absolutely! I feel amazing!” He said, going to sit down next to Tai. “It felt so amazing and the shower was good too.” he said with a wink to Tai.

Tai blushed, not expecting this side of Izzy.

“I’m glad...” Tai responded quietly. He usually wasn’t one to be shy or get embarrassed, but he expected Izzy to never speak of it again. Izzy had never been open about his sexuality before so he wasn’t expecting that to change. He just hoped he wouldn’t start talking about someone else he liked.

“So what game are we going to play?” Izzy asked.

“How about Monopoly?” Tai responded, getting up to turn on the Switch.

Izzy was a little surprised. It was one of his favorite games to play currently, but he expected Tai to want to play some fighting game.

“Of course!” Izzy replied as Tai handed him a controller.

As they started playing, Tai got the first railroad, which was usually one of the properties Izzy went after. On Izzy’s turn, Izzy rolled a 7 and the chance card took him to the next railroad which he bought.

He then opened up the trade menu to try and get Tai’s Railroad from him. As he went to offer money, Tai expected Izzy to stop at 200 Monopoly dollars, which is face value, or maybe just 10 more, but Izzy went up to offering 269M.

Tai gulped. “2…69?”

Izzy looked over at Tai innocently. “What? Should I offer more?”

Tai shook his head. “No, I am just surprised you offered so much.”

As the game went on, Izzy dominated, as always. Tai had a habit of overspending on houses, so he couldn’t afford Izzy’s rent.

Out of nowhere, Izzy spoke.

“I just can’t get over how amazing that blowjob was - I mean, BroJob.” Izzy corrected himself with a giggle. “I’ve never had one before, so I can’t compare it to anything, but it felt amazing.”

Tai didn’t say a word. He wanted to. He wanted to tell Izzy how much he loved him and how glad he was he could do that for him, but he knew that was a bad idea.

“The way your tongue moved, the way your lips dragged, the way your fingers stroked… it was all amazing.”

Tai had jerked off before Izzy had visited, but even so, if Izzy kept talking like this…

“I had never felt pleasure like that before. Thank you.”

Tai still didn’t say anything.

Izzy looked over at Tai.

“Tai? Are you o-”

There was no mistaking it, Tai had an erection. Izzy smirked internally. His plan was working. But externally, he kept looking innocent.

“Tai? You have an erection.”

‘Well no wonder with all you’ve been saying...’ Tai thought to himself.

“Would you like a bro-job?” Izzy asked, curiously.

“N-no, I...”

“Come on, what are friends for, right? You did it for me, and...”

“I don’t want to do anything sexual with someone I’m not in love with…” Tai blurted out, looking away with a blush.

Izzy also blushed. He had been working under the hopes that this would be the outcome, but to actually hear Tai confirm – Tai didn’t want to do anything sexual with someone he’s not in love with, and he had just given him a blowjob. That had to mean...

Suddenly Tai’s eyes went wide with realization, as he looked back at Izzy. “I mean!! I-”

Tai was cut off by Izzy’s lips on his.

Tai was surprised, but kissed him back. He had dreamed of this moment.

As Izzy continued to kiss Tai, he reached his hand down and started to unbutton Tai’s pants.

Tai moaned through the kiss as Izzy reached under the elastic of Tai’s boxers. Finally reaching his erection, he began to stroke it gently as his other hand reached up Tai’s shirt, feeling his chest, causing another moan from Tai.

It took a lot for Tai, but he pulled away from Izzy’s lips, but Izzy kept stroking his length.

“Mmm… Izzy… I… know I let it slip that I love you but… you don’t have to do this. I don’t want it from you unless it’s real.”

Izzy started to stroke Tai a little faster.

“This is real, Tai. I love you. I have for a long time. I was just too afraid to ruin the friendship.”

“Mmmm!” Tai moaned from the stroking. “So was I… I didn’t want to ruin what we have, but I love you.”

Izzy returned to kissing as he continued to stroke a little faster. He had a lot to live up to and had never done this before. But Tai’s noises told him what he liked.

Tai moaned again as Izzy continued to play with his chest.

Suddenly though, Izzy stopped kissing and jumped on the floor, quickly getting on his knees.

“Scoot forward, Tai.”

Tai did, so that his dick was at the edge of the seat. Izzy licked his lips as he gave Tai’s dick a quick look before shoving it in his mouth.

“Gahhh!”

Tai yelped as Izzy took his dick as far in his mouth as he could before going back to working on the tip and using his hand to stroke the now slick base.

“Ahhhh!” Tai moaned. He looked down at Izzy working hard to get him off. Was Tai really this lucky that his best friend was in love with him too? …and he was this good with his mouth?

As Izzy began to use his other hand to stroke Tai’s balls, Izzy looked up at Tai. Their eyes connected, and they could both feel the love for each other. As Izzy continued his movements, Tai ran his fingers through Izzy’s hair.

With that, Izzy ran his tongue around Tai’s tip faster, stroked harder, and squeezed Tai’s balls gently.

Tai had never experienced this much pleasure before. Izzy knew just what he was doing, licking just the right spot.

As Izzy increased his actions, he squeezed Tai’s dick just a tiny bit too hard.

“Ah!!” Tai yelped. “Too tight!”

Izzy quickly pulled the hand away and pulled his mouth off Tai.

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine!!!” Tai said, frantically. “Go back to what you were doing! Just not so tight!”

Izzy hesitantly went back to what he was doing as he gently sucked and licked, leaving both his hands at his sides.

“Mhm...” Tai groaned. “You ca-n… mhm… still stroke. Just… c-careful-lyMHM...”

Izzy returned his hand and stroked loosely and slowly, as Tai continued to make pleasurable sounds.

“Mmm… I… l-love-NGGG… you… Izzy….”

That was the most pleasurable sound of all, to Izzy. This gave him his confidence back, and he started increasing his speed again.

“Mmhhhmmm… Izzy… I...”

Izzy could feel Tai’s dick pulse against his tongue. He started moving even faster.

With just a few more strokes and licks, Tai came. Izzy moved Tai’s dick farther in again and swallowed every drop, being careful not to let any get on Tai’s couch. As Izzy kept going, Tai was twitching uncontrollably with pleasure.

When Tai was sucked dry, Izzy got back up on Tai’s couch and kissed him.

“I love you Tai.” Izzy said with a smile.

“I love you so much more, Izzy. But, how did you know? Was it too obvious I’d never really do the brojob thing?”

That was a load off Izzy’s mind. He liked the idea of him and Tai being each-other’s first.

“No, though I should have. But it’s because.. before I came in here, I got on my phone – thank you for rescuing it from the washer by the way – and I searched brojobs and they said you were supposed to say No-Homo, or it’s gay. You didn’t, so I knew you were giving me a hint.”

Tai blinked. “No...Homo?”

“You… didn’t know?”

Tai shook his head. “I didn’t know that. I had only heard the term from a… story I read online.”

Izzy was curious what kind of a story it was, but didn’t pursue it.

“So...” Tai asked, “Will you go out with me?”

Izzy grinned as he glanced back at the game on the screen.

“That depends,” Izzy said with a smirk. “If I can have your short line.”

Tai frowned. “That’s a weird thing to start the relationship off with, insulting my size, especially since I’m bigger than you...”

Izzy chuckled. “I meant your last rail road. I have the other three.”

The End.


End file.
